


harem it up with juleka

by kelpiehero



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Lila Rossi Bashing, Tiger Juleka Couffaine, felix salt, juleka love her girlfriends but sometimes she want to murder them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelpiehero/pseuds/kelpiehero
Summary: a chat fic with juleka and her girlfriends
Relationships: juleka couffaine/harem
Kudos: 24





	1. welcome in hell

ladybloger invent goth queen,toosweetforyou and five others to harem it up with juleka

LADYBLOGER: hallo lovely ladies

GOTH QUEEN : ALYA CHANGE THE TITLE OR I YEET YOU IN THE SEINE

LADYBLOGER: lol nope

GOTH QUEEN: ALYA

PURE: i like the title

TooSWEETFORYOU me too

RAINBOW: please let it stay

SMARTYPANS: it fits

KAGAMI: but we are not a harem

GOTH QUEEN; thank you

LADYBLOGER: everyone like it it stays

GOTH QUEEN kagami and i dont like it

FASTER THAN SONIC SEND A PICTUR

FASTER THAN SONIC: i just saw something more pure than rose

TOOSWEETFORYOU : thank you alix

RAINBOW: juleka smile is more brighter than the sun

FASTER THAN SONIC: and her head is now more red than a tometo

GOTH QUEEN: all my girlfriends are traitors


	2. begone thots

LADYBLOGER: IM GONNA KILL ROSSIE AND GRAHAM

KAGAMI; did they again try do demand that adrien and marinette datr them

GOTH QUEEN: datr

TOOSWEETFORYOU: datr

SMARTYPANTS: datr

RAINBOW: datr

FASTER THAN SONIC: datr

PURE: datr

KAGAMI: you are all horrible

TOOSWEETFORYOU: back on topic yes kagami they did. and to make things worst it seems lila also have her sigh on juleka

KAGAMI: you know i can use some more trainging dummys

SMARTYPANS: you dont want this ones. they are damage

PURE: juleka kick them in the forrbiden place when they came too close to her and marinette

FASTER THAN SONIC that was awesome too see

GOTH QUEEN: sadly ms bustler did not thoug so. i got detention

LADYBLOGER rip juleka. we will remember youre brave sarcrifice


	3. jess and aeon

LADYBLOGER invent THE TRUE CAPTAIN AMERICA and JENNY to HAREM IT UP WITH JULEKA

THE TRUE CAPTAIN AMERICA : wtf is up with the title.

GOTH QUEEN: blame alya

TOOSWEETFORYOU: hey jess and aeon

JENNY: hallo

JENNY : so is this the place where juleka's girlfriend come together.

FASTER THAN SONIC: yup welcome to hell.

JENNY; but there are only angels here.

PURE: I'm no longer the pure one. my name is a lie

KAGAMI : so you are juleka's new girlfriends. i hope you never break her heart.

THE TRUE CAPTAIN AMERICA: exscuse me. we would never. YOU BETER NEVER BREAK HER HEART.

GOTH QUEEN: oh lord.

GOTH QUEEN: jess. kagami dont mean anything bad. she is just a bit overprotective.

KAGAMI: @thetrucaptainamerica are you the native american.

THE TRUE CAPTAIAN AMERICA: yeah.

KAGAMI: good chat name. i always thought that captain america should be native american.

THE TRUE CAPTIAN AMERICA: YES SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTANDS

JENNY: OH look what i found back.

JENNY SEND A VIDEO

FASTER THAN SONIC: ADGGGGHNGAH

LADYBLOGER: OH MY GOD

THETRUECAPTAINAMERICA: ah yes the first time we meet our smooth dashing and charming girlfriend

TOOSWEETFORYOU: wait the video dont work for me what happend.

PURE: juleka try do flirt with jess and aeon but is so focus on that she run against a streetlantern.

GOTH QUEEN: non of you get kisses for a week


End file.
